Adventures in Gilregore
by pokemon2471
Summary: Follow the journey of Jamie, Joe and Caitlin as they battle viruses, defeat rivals and defend the virtual world of Gilregore.
1. Discovery of a Secret Life

**To all of my readers (my 5 constants) I'm sorry I don't upload as much and always writing new things. I'll try to get better but since I'm in college it's a lot harder to write as much as I want. But thanks for sticking with me. This is a new series I've created. Jamie is based off of me and Joe and Caitlin are based off of my real life friends. Personalities are as close to those as I know of so don't attack them TO much. But if you do have a problem with something they do or something about them just tell me and I can see what I can do. **

**Adventures in Gilregore**

The Discovery of a Secret Life (Se1 Ep1)

A college life is hard on a person, but it's a lot easier when you have something to distract yourself from it. But for Jamie Blackhurst, he had the best distraction that a person could have, his friends, Joe Smith and his girlfriend Caitlin Kory. They were both in their freshman year of college with Jamie living in an apartment close to campus and Joe and Caitlin living in a dorm on campus. They were both doing a monthly ritual they had planned and on a Friday night the three of them would go out to eat dinner at a local town restaurant. Tonight it was a local sub shop. The three of them were in a booth, with Caitlin and Joe sitting next to each other and Jamie sitting across from them, only Jamie had something in front of him and it was a cup of soda, but the three of them were just talking about college.

"I'm so glad that it's the weekend now, I can just relax now with Joe," Caitlin said wrapping her arms around Joe who in turn wrapped an arm around her.

"That also means it's a put off homework and just sleep and game weekend," Joe joked with a big cheeky smile on his face.

"Well it might be a relaxing weekend for you two but I'm probably going to be busy all weekend," Jamie responded holding a cup of soda in his hands and drinking some after finishing his statement.

"How about we come over tomorrow and we'll make things more exciting for you. Can we?" Caitlin excitingly said looking at Joe to say something as well.

"Maybe I'm probably going to be busy finishing up a," He paused "project," At this point he had gotten up to throw away his drink which in response had Caitlin and Joe both get up out from the booth.

"What project?" Joe asked, at this point he pulled his arms away from Caitlin and brought them to his sides. He never let on about it but he was a good at remembering things people told him and this was something he knew Jamie was sidestepping. Jamie would have told him if there was a big project he had, he would have even described it out for them and not have been so secretive about it so, he knew something was up.

"Just a sort of hobby of mine, nothing huge,"

At this time they both left the sub shop and were walking towards where they would split up. Joe and Caitlin went to their dorm and Jamie back to his apartment.

"Well, we may be able to come by, but I'm not sure. I'll tell you later or tomorrow if we are going to," Joe told Jamie when the three of them had arrived at the split off area.

"Alright, bye you guys," He gave Caitlin a hug and waved to Joe and then they went their separate ways.

About fifteen minutes later, Jamie arrived at his apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment where the front door opened up into the kitchen and about ten feet in was the small living room which only had a couch, TV, a couple of paintings, and a dining room table with two chairs with it. On either side of the living room was a hallway each going to a bedroom and one of them going to a bathroom. Jamie lived alone. He used to have a roommate, but a month ago he had to leave when he got an offer to live in another state with family. He had then made a deal with the landlord to pay only half the rent so he could still stay. Jamie had also kept it open hoping that Joe and Caitlin may want to move in with him but he had given up hope on that with every time he had been shot down on asking them. He had been living here for about six months now and he loved it. He went into the living room sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels for a couple of minutes and not seeing anything he liked decided he should get to work on his "project". He went over to his backpack that was on the floor where he put it before he went to dinner that night, took out his laptop and started it up. After it had booted up he click on a small icon on his desktop and smirked when the page had loaded up

"And here we go," he said typing keys and working fast into the night.

At nine the next morning Joe and Caitlin were standing outside the door of Jamie's apartment ready to knock and surprise him. Well, for Caitlin it was a surprise to show Jamie that they wanted to spend the day with him. Joe was hoping to surprise Jamie in the middle of this "project" of his and figure it out what he was keeping from them.

"Alright then, let's hope he's up," Caitlin chuckled at this knowing of the three of them Jamie would have probably been up at eight in the morning.

Even though it was early for both of them Caitlin was dressed in a usual jeans and a small purple shirt which was being covered with a white winter coat. Joe on the other hand was wearing jeans and a dull black sweatshirt.

Caitlin knocked on the door. After some time passed she knocked again. There was still no response. But at this point Joe's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it.

"It's Jamie," He answered it. "Where are you?" He paused waiting for an answer. The conversation only took around a minute until he hung up and turned to Caitlin

"Well, where is he?"

"He wants to show us this project of his and wants us to meet him close by," Joe started walking down the stairs with Caitlin on his heels.

"Well, where are we going?"

"He said it wasn't far and he gave me the address so I guess we are going to find out what he's up to,"

"This can't be the address," Caitlin said looking up at an almost rundown Victorian style house.

"This is the exact address he gave me. He said it wasn't far and in reality it was only 15 minutes from the apartment. Far, but not too bad," He wasn't sure either but, he knew that Jamie wouldn't have sent them off on a goose chase and he believed him that this for some reason is where he wanted them to be. Once again Joe's phone rang.

"It's Jamie again," Joe sounded very confused. This time the conversation was only for a half minute but Joe was silent for most of it except to say bye at the end. When Joe hung up now, he was even more confused than he had been.

"He told us to go inside and down a hallway right there. Then to take the second door we see on the left. Go down five flights of stairs and we will come to a big metal door, we are to apparently put in a code he told me and then the door will open and we will get to see what this project of his is," Joe was now more curious than ever and instead of waiting for Caitlin's response grabbed her and pulled her up to the rundown house.

"Wait, Joe! I'm not so sure about this," Even though she was unsure she didn't make any attempt to stop Joe or even herself. The truth was they were both interested in what Jamie was up to and were even more suspicious to what he was doing.

They entered the house and looked around. It was the same on the inside as the outside. The area was bare with no furniture and nothing in the whole house that they could see. They could almost feel the floor humming. Caitlin was hugging Joe tightly as she walked, with Joe putting a comforting arm around her as well. They wouldn't say it but the house was certainly creeping them out. They after a minute or two of walking slowly found the door they were looking for and opened it. The creaking sound of the door opening made them jump. But once it was opened they saw a one person wide staircase being dimly lit by light bulbs every ten feet or so.

"Well, it's now or never," Joe stated taking Caitlin's hand and guiding her behind him down the stairs. The walls were made of almost new bricks and the stairs looked almost brand new. They were confused that how in such a poorly up keep of a house could the basement area be so nice looking. After five flights of stairs they finally arrived at the bottom. The walked down a brighter lit hallway, but not far from them was a giant metal door that looked quite complicated.

"Well, I guess this is the metal door, although it is HUGE," Caitlin made emphasis on the huge part and it was true. The door was more than double Joe's height and could fit four people comfortably side by side. "So what's the code?" She asked

"I'm not sure. He said he would text me with it. Hang on," He checked his phone, mumbled something about it not being a word then looked around and found a keypad on the end of the door and walked over to it. "G. I. L. R. E. G. O. R. E," saying out each letter as he typed it then double checked it to be sure. "Gilregore, what type of word is that?"

"Does it matter? Lock it in or whatever you have to do, maybe the door will open," Caitlin said who was getting antsy being down in the gloomy basement area and wanted to leave as soon as they saw whatever they needed to see.

After Joe hit the enter key they were both unprepared to see what they saw. The door opened almost smoothly and beyond it a circular plain room stood in front of them. But the room was like no other they had ever seen. The room seemed almost mechanical with all the wires running along it and clicking noises. As the duo walked in the door, it behind them closed and they realized the only objects in the room were three tall metal columns and a regular ordinary computer monitor with a chair built into the floor with the back facing them, then they realized the clicking was because someone was typing on the computer.

"Umm, hello," Joe asked to the chair back.

"Oh, hey guys," the chair turned around and facing them was Jamie with a huge smile on his face.

"JAMIE!" Both Joe and Caitlin said in shock.

"Welcome to my project I've been doing for the past," he paused in though. "Well, basically about the time I've been living here,"

"What is this place?" Joe asked while Caitlin was trying to look at everything around them.

"This is the command center for Gilregore,"

"What's Gilregore?"

"Gilregore is a virtual universe that I found about two weeks after I moved here. Think of _Code Lyoko_ but without the Earth danger, a lot more creatures, and more on virtual world danger," explained Jamie who had started walking over to the columns.

"Wait, what is _Code Lyoko _and what do you mean virtual universe? Things like that don't exist," Caitlin who now was focused on what they were saying was more confused than ever.

"Well, why don't you check it out for yourselves and I can prove you wrong?"

"Wait, are you saying that the virtual world stuff in _Code Lyoko_ actually exists?" questioned Joe, who didn't believe a word he was saying. This all looked really fancy but he knew none of it could possibly be real.

"The scanners are all ready to go to scan your personalities and information into your characters, All you need to do is get in," With this Jamie went over to the computer and hit a key and the doors to the columns now called scanners opened up. This made both Joe and Caitlin jump back a bit.

"Would this hurt or even kill us? Or maybe have some bad side effects?" Caitlin was now even more interested in what Jamie could be talking about.

"Nope," he smiled. "No serious effects can happen to you. Anyway I could really use your help and I think you would enjoy it. Also we would be spending a lot more time together," He smiled even more at the last part. If there was something Jamie liked to do it was spend time with those two.

"You know what just because you are so confident this will work I'll buy into it just so I can prove you wrong. If this is real and a game well I guess it's something else I can beat you at," Joe smirked and turned around while holding Caitlin's hand and pulled her along with him and went into the center of the three scanners and Caitlin went on the far left scanner.

"Oh Joe, how wrong you are," Jamie mumbled while he pushed a button and on the screen came up a thirty second timer. He then walked over to the last empty scanner and stepped into it. A little bit later a beeping sound was heard going off and the scanner doors closed. Then a few seconds later a loud humming sound came from all three scanners with more beeping and whooshing sounds coming from them. Then finally, a blast of air came from them and silence followed.

It was a clear place being as calm and quiet as possible. Only croaking sounds could be heard. The place looked almost like grasslands it looked so flat and the grass was really high up in certain places. At times the rare tree could be spotted but basically being plain and flat was the lands' best feature. Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard and three figures, two guys and a girl had appeared in the air. They each fell from where they materialized but the difference was one of the guys landed on his feet while the other two couldn't land properly and fell onto their backs. The three figures were indeed Jamie, Joe and Caitlin with the later two of three not landing properly and having to get up off of the ground. The two of themwere in shock after falling and were still in shock after having discovered that they were indeed in a whole new universe entirely.

"Where exactly are we?" stuttered Caitlin who immediately went to Joe for comfort at being in an unfamiliar place.

"I don't believe it. Jamie are we seriously in this virtual universe you were talking about?" Joe though was too shell shocked to even comfort Caitlin at having been transported to this whole new world.

"Wow, you two look really cool, "Jamie commented on the two of them. They both looked at him strange then realized he was dressed up in a black unbuttoned, knee length overcoat, a dark blue undershirt and jeans with it.

"Wow, interesting dress style," Joe said as he looked at himself he was dressed in black long sleeved shirt covered by a dark green vest and black jeans. Around his waist was the covering for a sword.

"How do I look?" Caitlin asked Joe standing in front of her. But Joe after looking at her was stunned.

"You look, well like a princess," At this point he slightly blushed due to how beautiful she was to him. She was basically dressed in a purple flowing dress long enough to be a dress but not long enough to get in the way of her walking. Her shoes weren't the typical high heels but instead studded running shoes. On her head was the typical tiara that princesses wore. At the mention of what she looked like she started looking all over herself and feeling the tiara to see if it was there. After she was done she squealed in delight.

"I really am a princess!" She leapt at Joe hugging him with him giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, of course you are. The first time a scanning is done, a personality, physical, health and stress test is done to determine the look, abilities, and weaponry you have. You always are saying you are a princess and with your personality the scanning took you probably as a princess,"

"What about Joe though? What is he supposed to be?" Caitlin asked looking him up and down.

"Who says he has to be anything. Now come on, you two have some training to do," With that he started walking towards a random direction. Since Caitlin or Joe didn't know what was going on they quickly ran after him before he got too far away.

"Ok, first, this is the virtual universe called Gilregore. This particular place is called the Basic Plains. They are called that because the viruses here are quite basic and the land doesn't have as many difficulties as other. Second, I did say viruses; this universe is connected to the any type of computer database all around the world with the Internet being the link between them. With that viruses are known to inhabit Gilregore in the form of different creature. Yes they may attack you and thus when scanned in you are given a form of weaponry with way to evolve it. Also on your wrists are bracelets like objects; those objects allow you to access a menu like feature that will pop up in front of you. With that you are able to look up your weapon and any of its abilities, maps, and also you are able to scan yourself out of here and back to Earth," At this point he stopped when a hill was in front of him and on the hill were six frog like creatures that some were standing on two legs while others were walking around on four. "When you are scanned in you start out with three hundred life points when you get hit by attacks you lose life points. Lose all three hundred and well you go back to Earth and have to wait a bit to go back. Basically, I just want to see how you two do, so look up your weapons and try it out by defeating those Bubble Warriors," Jamie explain to them standing back and watching them.

At this point both Caitlin and Joe tried a few times to open up the screen. They finally did it after a minute of trying with Joe finding out his weapon first.

"It's says my weapon is an Element Sword. So I guess my sword can control the elements," Joe commented a bit confused but he decided to try it. He put a hand on the handle of the sword and pulled it out. The sword was a Claymore sword and looking brand new.

"Now wait a minute for me. Ok I found it. It says my weapon is magic. But what type of magic?"

"No idea, but you'll probably figure it out soon enough," Jamie smirked at this. "Now go have fun!" Jamie screamed into the air but at the same time it brought the attention of the Bubble Warriors who started to move down the hill. Jamie though did an incredible jump into the air and moved behind Joe and Caitlin so he could watch how they do.

Joe stood at the ready with his sword to attack the creature. Caitlin, though, seemed to cower behind Joe unsure of what to do since she didn't have a known weapon to use. Joe knowing the situation, was ready to protect Caitlin and lunged at one of the creature with his sword. The frogs jumped out of the way and the one closest to Joe stuck out a leg and fired out small fast bubbles that almost were like bullets. Joe though didn't see it coming and got hit with the bubbles and got knocked off his feet on the ground. Suddenly a display came up out of his bracelet that had 270/300 on it.

"I'm going to assume that means I have 270 life points left," Joe commented on the more obvious fact. Then suddenly he heard a scream behind him and looked. Behind him Caitlin was on the ground cowering with a Bubble Warrior above her. Even though the frogs on their hind legs were only about three feet tall the creature looked terrifying to Caitlin and she didn't know what to do. The frog then pulled a leg back and was going to hit Caitlin with it.

"Caitlin, no!" Joe called out trying to get up and rush over to her but he didn't need to. Caitlin had put out her hand to push the frog away, but instead of pushing the frog away a yellow ball of lightning formed in her hand and from it a stream of lighting blasted out and hit the frog blasting it off its legs and making it land on the top of the hill.

"Wow! That was interesting," Caitlin commented on her newly discovered power. She looked over to give her approval of the power to Joe but noticed that a Bubble Warrior was right behind him. "Joe look out!" Caitlin pointed behind him. In a stroke of luck when Joe went to turn around he was holding his sword and accidently slashed the frog right in the middle effectively making it burst into little pixels. At this both Caitlin and Joe sighed thinking the danger was out of the way but it was far from over. They both got up and got into fighting stances ready to take out the creatures.

They each went after different Bubble Warriors hoping to be able to take them out easier that way. Joe decided to take three while Caitlin took two. Caitlin still getting used to this new magic of hers didn't exactly have the aim down yet and missed a lot while at the same time not being able to dodge correctly. Joe though figured out a new power of his Element Sword was that he was able to create a small tornado that came out from his sword. With this new power he was able to keep the frogs at bay.

Finally, after a few minutes, there was one Bubble Warrior left on Caitlin's side. Caitlin was trying to hit it with her lightening but the frog kept dodging. Joe decided it was this time to help her out. He started running over to her when he saw that the frog was ready to attack. It leap into the air and fired its bubbles at Caitlin. Caitlin cowered at this, but suddenly she started to glow a reddish color. The bubbles hit Caitlin and the frog powered up again and once again hit her more.

"Caitlin! Do something!" Joe commanded her as he was trying to get closer to her. Suddenly the red glow transferred into her hands. Taking a chance she aimed at the frog and released all the energy from her. It hit the frog directly and making it turn into the pixels. The battle was all over.

"Well, that was very impressive," Jamie smiled as he went over to them. Joe had gotten to Caitlin right at the end and, finding her alright, gave her a hug. "You two handled your weapons well. Although Caitlin we should work on your aiming a bit but other than that I think you two may have what it takes to survive here," They decided to look at their life points. Joe had 220 left while Caitlin only had 170.

"Now, do you seriously think newbies like them can actually make a significant difference?" An unknown sinister voice said from somewhere. Caitlin and Joe looked around for the voice but Jamie seemed not impressed by the surprise and turned around and Joe and Caitlin saw a guy sitting on what seemed to be a hover board. The guy was wearing all red, a red sleeveless shirt and dark red jeans. His dark brown short hair was spiked up. "Come on. those attacks were nothing compared to what we can do," the guy smirked at the comment he made.

"I thought we were the only ones here," Caitlin commented on this strange appearance.

"So what are you doing watching them practice. I know that you must not be happy with the fact that I've brought more people to help me," Jamie smirked knowing that he had the guy right where he wanted him.

"Well, I was going to give you some info I found out about Witchmore Castle but I see you are busy with training so I'll leave you in peace," The guy climbed up from his sitting spot on the board and moved himself into a comfortable position, but at that time, Jamie shot out his hand and from it, an almost black rope shot out had wrapped around the end of the hover board holding it in place. "I suggest you tell me what you know right now before you regret it," Jamie told the guy in an almost cold emotionless tone that Joe or Caitlin never heard before. They seemed almost frightened of it.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you, but the pipsqueaks won't be able to help you out as much," At this point Jamie held onto the dark rope and pulled so hard that he flung the guy off the board and sent the board flying in a random direction. The guy then landed on the ground about fifteen feet in front of them with a loud thud. Joe and Caitlin were shocked with Jamie's almost violent and angry behavior that they clung to each other.

"I suggest you don't insult them,"

"Wow. Ok, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt the wimps' feelings. Anyway," The guy pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Just to keep it short and sweet and I'll let the new guys back to training camp," Joe noticed that Caitlin had one of her hands baled up into a first and had a look of annoyance on her. "Witchmore Castle is not being affected by what we previously thought. It's being affected by a strong type of energy eating virus. By using energy medicine to stop, it was only fueling it. So I suggest you stand down and let the real professions do the work," Looking at Caitlin and Joe said "And let the princess and wimpy prince back to their depressing ever after,"

That statement made the next thirty seconds seem like a blur. Caitlin jumped away from Joe and in front of Jamie. Jamie tried to pull her back while Caitlin screamed "YOU DON'T GET TO INSULT MY BOYFRIEND!" She pulled her hands back and thrusting them out creating a massive boulder size stream of electricity that hit the guy enormously and creating a combination of a yellow and red ball around the guy. The explosion though backfired towards Caitlin who couldn't react to what she did. Without even noticing the blast of wind, dirt, and light covered all of them.

The next minute the dust was clearing and everyone was trying to get there bearings. When the dust cloud cleared the guy was gone and Caitlin and Joe were kneeling on the ground unharmed while Jamie stood in front of them breathing heavily and in his hands he held a great sword but with a much wider blade. The sword was also completely black in color which matched his undershirt.

"Jamie," Joe trying to catch his breath back. "What did you do?"

"I protected Caitlin from making a huge mistake," He looked at the bracelet on his arm. "Only lost half of my life points, not too bad, but I guess that means I have some explaining to do," He said looking back at his two friends on the ground

Back on Earth Joe and Caitlin were sitting on folding chairs trying to get over the shock of the tremendous yet short battle they were just in. Joe kept trying to make sure Caitlin was ok and every time she said she was fine Jamie had to keep reminding them that the virtual didn't harm their real bodies. Jamie though was sitting at the computer typing on keys until he was needed.

"Ok, Jamie why don't you tell us who that was and what is going on?" Joe asked Jamie will a stern voice. Jamie turned around in his seat to face them and sighed deeply.

"That was Nicks, he also inhabits Gilregore. He is part of an elite group called The Guardian's Four. They basically do what I do which is making sure that everything in Gilregore is functioning properly. The difference between us is that they aren't exactly happy they I came onto their territory and basically trying to help out as much as I can," Jamie explained as easily as possible.

"Humph, he was still incredibly rude to us," Caitlin said who still wasn't happy with the guy after he insulted them multiple times.

"So exactly what was it that you two were talking about? Joe asked.

"One of the lands called Witchmore castle is slowly starting to fade from the universe. The group and I have been trying to stop it from disappearing altogether with them and me doing two different things. It seems that the approach I was doing was wrong. That's part of the reason why I ask you two to join up with me. There are a lot of little things that need to happen on Gilregore that I don't exactly have the time for since not only do I have to deal with school I have more major things on Gilregore to deal with,"

"Well, before we decide on doing this I have to know what was that attack that I used? It seemed a lot stronger than what I used before," Caitlin asked knowing the attack was unusual seeing how she had no experience in this type of field.

"That is the fun part of this," Jamie smiled at this. "Caitlin has a special ability that basically increases the strength of her magic whenever she is in a huge rage. Usually it will be produced when the real close people in her life are affected like Joe was earlier. So just to be that friend awwww," Jamie enjoyed that part of the discussion.

"Well, I guess it wasn't so bad. It was kind of fun," Caitlin said hugging Joe. With Joe also agreeing that it was a lot of fun.

"Well then one question for you," Jamie paused for added effect. "Do you want to go again?"

**Thank you for reading and I promise I will get better about uploading. Once again if you have a suggestion or something you don't like (or praise I do like praise) I would love to hear it so please review if you can. It helps me out a lot.**


	2. Ghost Town

**Here is the second chapter (which is out a lot faster than I thought) I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Adventures in Gilregore**

Ghost Town (Se1 Ep2)

The little village was completely deserted. Of course it was nighttime and people would normally be inside that is if there were any people in the village to start with. But no one was around in the darkness that was the small village of Krinos. In a little village square little pixels started to form together in the air and two figures, a guy and a girl formed and dropped down onto the ground. The guy landed with a stumbe, while the girl landed on her back.

"I don't think I will ever get used to those landings," The girl Caitlin said getting to her feet and rubbing her back.

"It certainly is something new we will need to learn to do," The guy Joe said smirking at his girlfriend as she tried to steady herself in her dress and fancy shoes. Even though the look was new to him he enjoyed seeing her like that, looking like a princess. He on the other hand looked more like a warrior with a sword on his side. "So I wonder where we are," Joe said looked around the deserted town.

"_You are in the deserted town of Krinos," A voice from around had said to the two._

"Wow who was that?" Caitlin said shocked of where the slightly booming voice was coming from.

"_Oh sorry guys its just Jamie in the control room," _Their friend chuckled._ "I guess I forgot to mention that I would be able to talk to you guys from in here," _The two people in the virtual world realized that it made sense for him to be able to talk to them since he wasn't going to be able to guide them through.

**10 minutes earlier, in the control room**

"Well of course I would love to go again," Joe responded to Jamie's question of if they wanted to go again.

"Oh me as well as strange as that was, it was really exciting," Caitlin responded grabbing Joe hand. "So when do we get to go again?"

"Well now that I know what I'm going to need to do to save that land I need you two now to do some of the things I brought you into this to do. Mainly there are many strange occurrences, abnormalities, and just objects all around the lands of Gilregore. As I'm going to need to have my hands full with doing the major work here I need you two to do some of the more minor work for me. That being going to those places that have those occurrences and things and taking care of them," Jamie explained to the two of them.

"Well I see no problem with that we are glad to help. So why don't you find one of those abnormalities and we'll all go and take care of it," Caitlin said with a smile on her face raring to go.

"You see that's what I haven't said yet Caitlin. You two will have to go without me. I'm going to need to stay here and do some research,"

"So wait are you saying our second time going in we won't have your guidance to help us?" Joe said surprised that he trusted their nonexistent skills so much.

"Nope like I said I need to stay here to do more research on what Nicks said so basically you are going to have to go alone. But I believe you will do just fine," He smirked at them. "I already found something I want you two to investigate for me. Just a simple item I found that you two can retrieve and don't worry I'll still be here for you two if you need me,"

Back on Gilregore now that last part made sense to Joe and Caitlin. They realized there must have been some simple solution to be able to contact the outside world from in there and they knew Jamie wouldn't have left them in there without any support. Now that they felt better about not being totally alone they decided to get on with the mission.

"Ok Jamie what is and where is this item we are supposed to retrieve?" Joe asked looking around thinking it would be in plain sight in front of them.

_"I don't know what you are supposed to be looking for. But if you bring up your map there should be a little icon that tells you were to go. But be careful Krinos is known for its dead end alleyways so just make sure you don't get trapped. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work I need to do so good luck guys," _At that point Jamie stopped talking and now Caitlin and Joe were left to their own devices.

"Well according to the map it's in this direction," Joe said who had brought up the map, looked where they were supposed to be going and started in that direction.

"So how do you like this world we are in now?" Caitlin asked Joe who decided that since there was no obvious danger and it seemed they were just going to be walking decided to try small talk with her boyfriend.

"This is a lot more exciting than I thought it ever could be. I mean first off I never thought that when I went to college I would be able to fight in a virtual world. I mean it's still sinking in, but it seems to be a lot of fun. Although Jamie seems to be very secretive and protecting of this place," Joe explained his reasoning and said the last part with worriment. He still was unsure though if this was truly safe with everything he saw on TV about how virtual worlds could be dangerous to the actual world.

"Well I never imagined I would enjoy it this much," It was true she loved the way she looked, her magic, even the extensiveness of the virtual world. She never thought of herself as a "gamer" but this was the closest she had ever come to this high rate of a "game" For a non-excitement looking girl this was probably the most fun she had ever had. By this time they had entered the alley way they were looking for and had come to one of the notorious dead ends they had been warned about. They were surrounded by tall brick walls some being attached to buildings while the one at the end was just a bit taller than them.

"Well I guess your map is wrong now since I don't see any fancy looking object anywhere around here unless the fancy object is a brick,"

"No," Joe checked the map again "I just didn't realize this wall would be here. It's basically on the other side of this wall just a dozen meters down,"

"Alright let's go around the…." Caitlin turned around but stopped talking. Joe on the other hand still was facing the brick wall and looking at his map realized she stopped talking abruptly.

"Caitlin what's up?" Joe said turning around to face her when he realized that she didn't finish her sentence. What met him was a very odd thing. In front of them looked like a purple blob of rubbery liquid in the shape of a large puddle. They both were unsure of what it was and just stared at it. After a few moments though it expanded and reformed to the shape of almost a human being but still retaining its rubbery, purple form.

"Ummm Joe what is that?" Caitlin asked her boyfriend.

"Caitlin, how should I know? Jamie, do you know what is standing in front of us?" Waiting for a few moments they discovered that there was no response and they were left on their own.

The human shaped form was still looking at them even though it had no face or any type of expression it seemed to almost be bouncing with happiness. Then without warning using one of its hands and forming it into a fist it extended it towards the two. Caitlin without thinking, in fright raised her hand and fired off her electric current magic. But all it did was just bounce off of it not even making the form flinch. As the fist made its way closer she screamed but Joe jumped at her pushing her out of the way of the fist which hit the brick wall behind them.

"Wow thanks," Caitlin said breathlessly as she used Joe to help her up.

"You're welcome. Now let me try out what I can," He smirked at this and unsheathed his sword. Holding it in a ready to attack kind of way he started running at the blob. The blob unscathed by what was happening just extended its fist out at Joe who when it was near him slashed the hand with his sword but all it did was cut through it like liquid and in the midst of surprised the fist collided with Joe sending his flying back into the brick wall.

"JOE!" Caitlin screamed running towards him where he was trying to pick himself up from being thrown into a wall. His lifepoint meter said he had only lost 60 lifepoints from the attack. Caitlin had gotten to him and checking him over to make sure nothing was wrong looked at the blob. It hadn't moved at all during the confrontation except extending and moving one of its arms.

"Your sword didn't even look like it did anything,"

"That's because it didn't do anything. It seemed like it was able to regenerate the part of its body that I had cut," Joe was highly confused at this creature.

_"Hey are you two doing ok? I got an alert that something was going on and it looks like you are facing quite a difficult opponent," _Jamie alerted to them that he was there now.

"Well finally where have you been we don't know what this thing is and my magic and Joe's sword doesn't seem to be affecting it. How exactly do we beat this thing," Caitlin commented never taking her eyes off of the human form.

_"Well that could be a bit difficult. Its called a polymorphic poltergeist. The reason your electric magic did work is because it has a rubbery substance that is able to give it its shape shifting and extending abilities. Joe's sword didn't work because the rubbery substance also takes of the properties of a ghost like element which would make physical attacks useless," _Jamie explained to them.

"So what do we exactly do?" Joe asked as he tried to get into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Maybe your tornado attack will work or maybe even my offensive shield could help as well,"

"No we aren't going to experiment with attacks especially with an attack that forces you to take damage to use," Joe sternly said.

"W_ell if that's the case as I can see the item is right over that wall so I suggest you two get over that wall and get away from that thing immediately,"_

The two didn't need to be told twice as Joe got back to his feet the poltergeist was still just standing there with Joe standing at the ready he put his hands in a platform like shape by his stomach and Caitlin jumped onto it and grabbed onto the top of the wall and heaved herself onto the top. She reached her hands down and grabbed Joe's hands to pull him up. The poltergeist then formed another fist again and was preparing to attack. Joe quickly pulled himself up and over the wall and making them both fall. On the other side of the wall a thud could be heard where a fist was connecting with the wall.

"Well I'm glad that is we got away from it easily," Caitlin said but then realized that in front of them about a dozen meters away was a floating object that was glowing. "What is that?"

"I think that is what we are looking for," Joe said walking towards it.

_"You are right Joe that is the item you two are looking for. All you have to do is grab it and it will be sent to me and I can analyze what it is," _

"Aright well I'll go and get it and then we can get out of here," Joe said as he walked towards where the object was. Halfway over there though with Caitlin still being by the wall the poltergeist jumped over the wall and landed in-between Joe and Caitlin. The poltergeist raised one of its hands and launched a fist at Caitlin who in turn raised her offensive shield around her.

"Caitlin, no!"Joe yelled where Caitlin was trying hard to keep up her shield and defend against herself. The poltergeist jumped towards Caitlin and then had a barrage of punches launched at the shield that was protecting her. She screamed as the damage was accumulating up. Joe didn't know what to do though as he stood by helpless watching what was going on. Then Caitlin released her shield and all the energy that had accumulated and blasted it at the ghost. The ghost got pushed backed to its original spot and made its arms larger and was able to protect itself from the blast that was happening.

Joe was looking on and had no idea what to do. He felt helpless and powerless. He couldn't do anything to the ghost since his attacks seemed to be all physical based. He was out of options and he couldn't even help his girlfriend. He was supposed to be able help her through anything and he couldn't even do that. He felt like a failure. Then his sword started glowing, he took it out and held onto it and then suddenly he had an idea. He held it towards the ghost and swung it until it created a tornado and it hit the back of the ghost. Eventually the force from both the shield's power and the tornado Joe created made the ghost lose its guard, dropping its arms and got blasted by the energy from the shield and then was turned into pixels and was gone. Caitlin after the attack was done fell to the ground from being exhausted. Joe rushed to her to make sure she was ok.

"Caitlin!" Joe knelt down next to her. She after a few seconds opened her eyes and smiled at him. He in turn breathed a sigh of relief and helped her up to her feet. He noticed that from the whole ordeal that she had lost 200 of her lifepoints. He held her as they walked to the glowing object and let his arm fall as he went and grabbed the object and suddenly when he touched it it vanished.

Shocked he didn't know what just happened "Uhh Jamie the object sort of disappeared when I touched it,"

"_I know I'm receiving it here, good job you two. Caitlin, how are you doing?" _

"I'm doing just fine now thank you," She smiled at Joe.

"_Ok good I'm bringing you two back now," _

"Wait Jamie before we go back, before I launched my attack my sword was glowing. Do you have any idea why?" Joe asked

"_I do congrats Joe you unlocked your ability you are able to combine attacks with yourself or other peoples attack for even more combinations,"_

"Well I think the two of us make a pretty good team don't we Caitlin?"

"I think we do," She hugged him

Jamie coughed at this_ "You two know I don't have to bring you back right?"_

"Fine," Joe said in an exaggerated voice then smiled "The three of us make a good team,"

"_Why thank you," _With that the couple was turned into pixels and brought back to earth just as the sun was coming over the horizon near Krinos.

**Please review this and tell me once again if there is anything personality wise you would like me to change and I will see what I can do. Thanks you **


End file.
